2012-08-01 Loki takes an Apprentice
The magic of Loki's teleportation fades, and the pair are standing in front of an odd mirror, atop the tallest tower of a Gothic castle. The mirror is odd in that: One: Its standing atop the tallest tower of a Gothic castle. Two: Its freaking huge. A huge semi-circle that extends from the floor at least 12 feet into the air. Three: And perhaps strangest of all, the mirror reflects the truth, and only the truth. Loki is wearing a stylish 21st century slacks and sports coat ensemble, but in the mirror is wearing a green and gold armor. "Welcome to the lands of Eldred." Loki starts, sweeping his arm out to the country-side outside the castle. He points to a small pile of jade stones, probably worth several hundred thousand dollars back on earth, but casually lumped into a loose pile near the mirror. "Your first lesson will be to attune your stone, so you may transport yourself to and from Eldred." Whoa. Phenominal cosmic power. But the living space is far from itty bitty. Her eyes are wide as plates. She glances around, taking it all in. Her only really strange outward quality would be those odd purple eyes. But. Whoa. Neat. It's more than a little overwhelming first. She glances around again. His outfit in the mirror makes her blink. Glance to him. Blink. Look to mirror. Aah. It's boggling to a mere mortal's mind. She glances to the jade stones. Green. Makes sense. She pauses, straightens and tries not to look so postively goggled. She nods. "Okay. I should probably pick one up since I really don't have much of a sympathetic link to it?" Well. She's at least not a total stranger to some principles. Loki nods. "Keep it with you until you know this place, and can transport yourself back. It pleases me to see that you know at least some of the basics. It will make instruction much easier." Loki starts down the stairs, motioning for Rain to follow. "You may come and go as you please, and you may contact me mentally through the stone. Just channel a tiny thread of magic and speak my name. You are free to travel anywhere in the realm of Eldred with two restrictions. First...my rooms in the east wing are off limits. Second, you may not free the people of the village, no matter how much you feel they suffer. This realm is their punishment. These two rules are absolute. Agree to them now, or turn around." Righto! Rain moves over to grab a rock. It's jadey and smooth. She considers it a moment. She is silent as she considers his words. "Got it." She'll do her best and takes a mental note. "No east wing... and no freeing the people." That throws for a loop, but well. Meddling in the affairs of gods tends to end badly for most mortals and she's willing to throw herself in the category of 'most mortals who would probably end up in some apt, yet horrible punishment'. There's definitely no leading them to rebellion while Scottish, naked and blue either. She can handle that. "I agree to those things, then." Makes sense enough. "East wing starts... in the east hallway?" So she doesn't bumble into it. "The east wing is sealed by a set of double doors with a rearing griffon etched into the steel. The are magically sealed, so you shouldn't normally be able to enter them anyway. I just thought to warn you off now. I normally use to for some fairly powerful magic, and interruptions at the wrong time can be...catastrophic." Loki leads Rain into a large circular tower room. It had a large 4 poster bed, an old fashioned wardrobe closet, a large desk, and a six foot pedastool a foot off the ground, with a large red pentagram carved into the floor. "Your room." he states. Rain is taking mental notes. Double door... rearing griffon. "Makes sense," She nods. Rain figures that's fair enough. Interrupting someone's ritual could end in some seriously bad juju. Having a family of witches apparently pays off to some degree. She looks this way and that as she follows along. There's so much to take in. She blinks. Huh. Wow. Beats the pants off a cot or under the bridge. "Oh. Thank you," Well, gratitude is good, right? It It's a bit bigger than the dorm and home, but hey! "I appreciate it." Loki grins a little. "I don't have internet or cable, but I do have a full magical library, bland but healthy food, and..."he says, opening the balcony doors and walking outside. "One incredible view." "I will require a few light duties in return for your training of course. I'm not sure if your familiar with the duties of an apprentice." Hmm. Ponder. Loki on the internet. That could end ... a lot of ways. Rain shrugs it off and smiles a little. She follows carefully, peering around. "That is pretty incredible," Agreeing and nodding. Well. All in all, doesn't seem like a bad gig so far. No newtings, for sure. She looks over. "Not entirely. Apprentices out in the mortal world tend to be students of a trade and assist people with stuff. Like holding a wrench while the teacher works on something. That's about it... Mom and her cabal did more informal training." "It will be much like that. I need someone to be able to collect and sort ingredients. Be able to clean artifacts without accidentally setting them off, and assist me with more powerful enchants and castings. In return, I will answer any questions you may have, and give you access to my library, so that you may further your own studies. I place no limits on how long or short you must stay. Serve at your pleasure." Loki steps onto the large pentagram, and motions for Rain to follow again. "These platforms are scattered throughout the realm. Just step on them and speak the name of a destination, and you will appear, along with everything on the platform. Try it now. Speak with confidence and teleport us to the library." Ah hah. Rain smiles faintly. Though, the artifacts bit makes a slightly worried look cross her face. "Got it. Thank you," She replies. She looks thoughtful. Man. This beats college in a lot of ways. She follows Loki then, after the gesture and looks down to the pentagram. Think library thoughts. Think library thoughts. She fidgets a little and makes sure she's fully on. It would be awkward if she blew it up somehow. Okay. Confidence. "Library." There. The word spills out simply and plainly, splashing like milk from a spilled bowl. Don't blow up. Don't blow up. It should work, right? If you've never been teleported by a magical device before, it can be a little odd. Imagine reality unraveling itself around you in a swirl of color, and then resolving again into an entirely different shape. It's recommended that you don't do it with your eyes open. The library is massive. Shelves upon shelves, several stories high, with a few nooks here and there with comfortable looking sofas, and a scattering of reading lamps, candles, and magical lights that burn ever bright overhead. Straight out of Mickey Mouse, brooms moves them self across the floor, along with feather dusters and dust bins, making sure this entire place stays neat and tidy. Loki strides forward and selects a book from a low shelf in the center of the room. "What languages do you read?" Rain has in fact, never been teleported. It's a rather jarring experience and she clearly needs to remember to close her eyes. She blinks owlishly and gathers herself after a moment. Whoa. Just whoa. It's dizzying at best. She swallows and looks around. Wow. So much of it is just that word. The self moving brooms make her smile a bit. The place is definitely impressive and there's lots to take in. Do deer in headlights admire cars, maybe? She looks back to Loki, snapping back to attention after a moment. "Oh, Spanish and English for now. Though, I sorta wish I'd gone with some others sometimes," She admits. Loki holds out an old red book, handwritten by the looks of the pages, with the title "Elementary Elements". "This is a good place to start then. There are several different forms of magical language, from backwards speech, demonic, angelic, and runes. It is advisable to learn them all." The god of tricks, lies, and evil, they call him. So far he's been rather straight forward. Loki takes a seat on one of the sofas and sets a foot on one knee. "I'm sure this is all a bit overwhelming. And I'm sure your waiting to hear the 'catch.'. Please, if you have any questions, now is the time." Hmmm. Well. To be completely fair, even a god of tricks, lies and evil has to tell the truth sometimes or no one would ever believe him and being the god of lies would be a completely moot point. Total evil is also rather detrimental to one's survival. And one sided stories are only really so interesting from a time. Her eyes widen at the book. "Got cha," She carefully accepts it, as if her touch might turn it to cinders. Caaaaaareful, Caaaaaaareful. She looks over to Loki and tilts her head. "You'd be correct on both accounts. I feel like a goldfish trying to understand quantum physics," She admits with a faint smile. "So ... I'll start with this book, bit by bit. And I am wondering about the 'catch', though... I suspect I'll have chores at the least." A wry smile. "That's not so bad. I did odd jobs before." And healing for sandwiches. Frankly, with this scope of knowledge, she really can't complain too much. "The catch is quite simple. A man took in a child once, and gave that child a tour of the castle, gave him a stone, gave him that room, and that book. That man took the child into the library, sat where I sit now, and gave me the exact same speech. Serve me well, and this might all one day be yours. But the catch...is quite simple." Loki pauses a moment, leaning forward. "You will pledge, on all the magic that you have gained from this point until the end of your existence, that when the time comes, and someone with the gift impresses you....you will train them, as I will train you." Rain is a good audience, if nothing else. She listens actively, nodding and hming softly. "I see." She is quiet. That's a pretty solemn promise. She smiles faintly. It's a serious sort of smile, as if he'd told her something truly personal and intense (And really, that sort of thing -is-. Say what one will, but she's usually got a pretty good grasp on gravity). "That... that I think I can do." Mind you, Rain is stock mortal and whomever or however they got here, they have an unfortunate habit of expiring quickly. But she will do her best to live up to it, short of a greyhound bus falling on her or something equally sudden. "Yes." "Then I Loki, Lord and Master of the realm of Eldred, do accept you as my apprentice." he intones, and...an odd feeling kinda ripples through the place. Where before everything seemed odd and distant, and even unwelcoming to the stranger, now a great many things seem inviting....even welcoming. It's as if the entire place whispers softly..."welcome home." Loki rises smoothly and steps forward to Rain, bending to place a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome." he whispers. There's power in oaths. And in this whole place. Rain is boggled again a moment, eyes wide. Magic shifts, she reminds herself. It makes sense. Fairy glades operate in similar ways. She looks over as he steps forward. She smiles at the welcome. "Thank you. I'll work hard," She promises, her own voice dropping in a subconscious mirror. She just takes a moment to appreciate it all. "First duties: the book, get to know the grounds, learn the layout of the castle, attune yourself to the portal." Loki says, smiling softly. "The kitchens will make you food anytime you like, you are free to come and go as you please. Many of these books are absolutely irreplaceable. And...enjoy yourself Rain. We only get to be an apprentice once." Rain looks to the book and nods. She smiles over. "Sure thing. Thank you. I will treat them with care," She promises. When someone in a magical realm says irreplaceable, they tend to mean it, after all. There's still a lot to reel from. She takes note of her tasks. "And thanks again. I think I will," She replies. "I'm sure I'll have a few once I stop feeling like that goldfish trying to learn physics." A wry smile. "I am honored." Nod. She waves a little as he starts to move back. She has some reading to do. Loki steps on the pentagram and smiles one last time, before vanishing. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs